


Hanging Around the Mistletoe (hoping to be kissed)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Get together fic, M/M, Obligatory Red Nose Day Fic, Semi Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Well, there's no mistletoe, actually.Or, the obligatory Red Nose Day fic.





	Hanging Around the Mistletoe (hoping to be kissed)

**Author's Note:**

> so by now I'm sure all of us chost fans have watched and re-watched [the Red Nose Day video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6MY_WAnshk), yes? if not, do so!! it is paramount to watch that before reading this. Or, not paramount, but why deny yourself the pleasure? 
> 
> anywho, this fic takes place in the fictional aftermath where away after Colin says, "we do a _keess_?", they actually kiss, and then some. title comes from Love, Actually, ofc. 
> 
> big thanks to Hannah for beta'ing, as always! shout out to kels and pip in the discord who very much wanted this fic! 
> 
> enjoy!

Colin’s lips are still tingling when he leans in again. He’s more aware than he’s ever been of the camera on them, and Kate’s gaze burning a hole in his back, and Che’s gaze going right through him from the front. It’s all overwhelming and the blood’s rushing so loud in his ears, it makes him dizzy. For a second he’s worried he’s going to topple out of his seat, but then Che’s catching his elbow, smiling at him, a shy and sweet kind of smile, and everything’s _Fine_. What’s Colin so worried for, anyway?

This kiss is better—thanks “ _Louise_ ”—Colin can’t deny it. They’re both grinning, so it’s a little sloppy. At first it’s just lips against lips, chapped and warm and trembling just a little. Colin’s heart is beating so fast he forgets what to do next.

But that’s what Che is for. Che, who brings his other hand up to cup Colin’s cheek. Che, who tilts his own head just right so their mouths slot together seamlessly. Che, who slides his tongue against Colin’s lips and goads Colin into opening his mouth with a low groan. Colin meets it with his own whine (and _god_ , how embarrassing, his cheeks are burning hot) and Che’s nails bite gently into his cheek.

Colin leans closer, vaguely sensing his chair starting to roll the opposite way as he leans too far over, and Che feeds the next moan right into his mouth. Somewhere behind him, Kate coughs, and Colin realizes he’s hard in his slacks and _fuck this is supposed to be for television_.

(When he thinks about it later, Colin will _laugh_ , because a good portion of his life is “for television” and the very notion of being scared of the camera is ridiculous.)

Colin wrenches away and Che blinks like he’s been stunned. Colin turns in his seat, feeling pretty stricken himself. He looks first at the camera and then to Kate, who looks like she’s holding in laughter. Colin’s lips keep tingling, but where the first time it was from the hint of stubble on Che’s cheek, this time is just from _Che_.

“Uh, okay, we’re gonna take a quick cut, and we’ll end it with a shot of Kate.”

The next few minutes go by in a blur, one that has no use for Colin or Che, up until the last second when Colin leans into frame to kiss Kate’s cheek before the director calls cut one last time.

The cameras have barely stopped rolling when Che hooks a hand into the collar of Colin’s jacket and yanks him up. They go stumbling off stage; Colin shakes out of Che’s grasp only for the other man to grab his tie instead and keep dragging him along. They keep going and going, past their dressing rooms and down a couple hallways before they hit a deserted area of the studio.

“Che, look—?”

Che rounds on him, and not just to face him but to kiss him. Che yanks him in by the tie like a stupid fucking rom-com and it’s like they’re picking up where they left off. Che’s devouring him, licking into his mouth and backing him up against a wall. Immediately, Che’s pressed to his front and shoving a thigh between Colin’s legs.

“Hard from a little neckin’, Jost?” Che taunts as the kiss breaks with a loud _smack_. “So predictable.”

Colin reaches up and hooks a hand around the back of Che’s neck and hauls him in for another kiss, this one biting and sharp, clumsy for its intensity. One of Che’s hands is in Colin’s hair and the other is on his hip, working to untuck his shirt and slip under the hem. Che’s thumb presses hard against Colin’s hip bone.

“What’s that say about you?” Colin asks when they break apart again. He turns his head and Che wastes no time working his way across Colin’s jaw, down his neck, only to grumble when he hits the edge of Colin’s collar. “You’re just as hard, from the feel of it.”

Che laughs. “Always hard for you,” is his answer, said swift and casually, like he isn’t making Colin’s knees buckle. “C’mon, give me a hand.”

Colin nods and works a hand between them. He’s not great at undoing a belt single handed but he manages, with a little help from Che. They get both their belts and slacks undone enough to slip a hand into each other’s underwear.

“That’s it,” Che murmurs. His hand is rough, a little too dry, but Colin thrusts up into the grip anyway. “Yeah,” Che says. “That’s it, c’mon.” Che strokes him quick and tight and eventually Colin’s leaking enough to slick the way. He’s too distracted to get his own hand on Che’s cock so he fumbles with the waistband of his boxers instead, trying to focus but entirely unable.

Che’s lips find his ear and Colin shudders.

“Come for me Colin, you were about to on camera, weren’t you?”

Colin chokes on his next breath and comes, spilling over Che’s fingers and inside his boxer briefs. He moans through it and Che strokes his hair, tugging gently at the longer strands, strokes him until Colin’s trying to squirm away. Che laughs as he wipes his hands on Colin’s underwear before finally extracting his hand.

“Jesus Christ,” Colin gasps when his brain finally comes back online.

“You got a stupid o-face,” Che tells him.

“The fuck?”

Che grins.

“I hate you,” Colin says at the same time he wraps his hand around Che’s cock. He strokes just as Che did, his grip tight and pace quick, and even though Che winces at the dryness just as Colin had, Colin doesn’t stop. Che thrusts into the circle of his first, grunting with each press forward.

“No,” Che grunts. “You don’t.”

Colin kisses him to shut him up and it’s as he slips his tongue into Che’s mouth that the other man comes, abrupt and spilling hot over his hand. Che goes stiff for a second before melting against Che and pinning him to the wall. Colin returns the favor of wiping the excess come off his hand on Che’s boxers.

“So,” Colin says eventually. “This was...something.”

Che smirks. “We owe Louise a big thank you.”

Colin shoves at him. “Shut up.”

Che steps back and the both right themselves, though there’s no undoing their sex hair or the wrinkles in their shirts. “Gonna give Red Nose Day a big ol’ donation.”

Colin rolls his eyes and leans in to brush another kiss over Che’s lips. “You should do that anyways.”

“You know I’m gonna.” Che shakes his head before kissing him again, and again, and again. Colin’s lips are buzzing and he’s not sure he’ll ever get used to it. “C’mon, let’s go get a drink.” Che holds out his hand and Colin, after a moment’s surprise, takes it, links their fingers.

They pass Kate on their way out, and her wink only makes Colin blush _a little_.


End file.
